


See You Later

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [124]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Once he'd admitted he was married, Dr Crowley continued to grudgingly drop occasional details with no name except "Angel" attached.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 43
Kudos: 858
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	See You Later

Crowley got used to emails from Izzie and her friend arriving full of questions about queer life and history. He filed them in their own folder so that they didn't get lost, answering them with a parental politeness. Eventually, the Friend asked, "How do I know you're real? For sure real?"

Crowley groaned softly when that one arrived and kneaded his blossoming headache, fiercely aware of how easily this could be seen as predatory by an outsider. He snapped back shortly, "I'm a snake, not a catfish."

Friend didn't let up. She wanted to meet. Of course she did, Crowley thought, his mouth twisting unhappily, and she _maybe_ wasn't aware how much of a set up it looked like, or how much of a dangerous situation she was potentially putting herself in.

"All right," he agreed eventually, realising he was going to have to lay out safety for both of them. "IF we do this. Some conditions. We do this entirely in public, you don't come alone, and you tell someone where you're going. Someone who doesn't come with you, and can raise heaven if something happens. Doesn't have to be your parents, if they aren't safe, but _someone_. No safety precautions, no meeting."

* * *

Once he'd admitted he was married, Dr Crowley continued to grudgingly drop occasional details with no name except "Angel" attached. What were they like? (an angel) Were they pretty? (yeah, if you like soft and round) Were they nice? (claims to be, but really a bit of a bastard, to be fair) How long had they been together? (ages)

Dr Fell, as usual, gushed about his Dear Anthony to anyone who even looked interested. What were they like? (such a kind heart, though you wouldn't think it to look at him, poor dear has one of those faces that makes every expression look harsh) Were they pretty? (oh, he was just _lovely_ to look at) Were they nice? (just a little, deep down, though he always insists I'm the nice one) How long had they been together? (oh, just _ages_ )

Both Dr Fell and Dr Crowley continued to argue over just about everything. They argued about so many things that none of the students seemed to notice that they never argued about books or plants, with the exception of Shakespeare plays. They each simply conceded the other's expertise in that area and changed the subject they were on to something where they had a more equal footing.

However, if Dr Young gave them a look of patent exasperation, they would, if very temporarily, stop. Dr Young's reputation with the students soared as a result.

Each time, Dr Crowley fell silent, Dr Fell sighed, and could then be diverted to talk about something - anything - else. Mostly, the students would steer him over to tell his stories about Dear Anthony, because at least that wasnt likely to lead to another argument with Dr Crowley, even with the man slouched right there. And none of it got them any closer to a realisation.

* * *

Finally, Aziraphale caught Crowley's eye, fiddled with his ring, and got a subtle nod in acceptance, before he launched into a tale of mismatched wear on wedding rings, because while he wore his on his hand, dearest Anthony wore his on a necklace.

The students simply nodded along. They were familiar with that. Dr Crowley did the same. They missed the look Aziraphale gave Crowley at the missed clue and Crowley's tiny answering smirk. Aziraphale's eyes turned pleading. Crowley's smirk softened at the edges. He levered himself up, and sauntered past Aziraphale towards the door while the students held their breath and crossed their fingers against him starting an argument over jewelry.

Aziraphale just tipped his head up absently without losing track of his tale, and Crowley dropped a gentle thumb-caress across his cheek. "See you later, angel."

The students stared at this momentarily softer Dr Crowley as everything suddenly connected. Then he was gone and the door whispered shut behind him.


End file.
